Promise
by Seishan
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Mayuzumi mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Akashi? /Sho-ai. MayuAka. Slight!NijiAka. T./
1. Chapter 1

"...Akashi."

yang memanggil tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

"Oi, Akashi"

Hening..

"Akashi!" pria itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"E-eh? ya? Mayuzumi-san?.."

"...Aku harus bicara denganmu." "-berdua saja."

* * *

**~ Promise ~**

MayuAka (Mayuzumi x Akashi)

Rate T

Warning : Character OOC, bahasa absurd(?), gaje, Setting setelah Winter Cup selesai, etc.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Seishan**

_Selamat membaca, minna-san.._

* * *

"Hnn.. ada apa?.." ucapnya yang sudah dibuat penasaran.

cuaca nya mendung. angin yang agak kencang disana membuat rambut mereka berdua terurai.

"..Aku.." masih dengan mukanya yang datar.

Pria yang bernama Akashi itu hanya diam menunggu kata-kata dari pria didepannya yang belum selesai.

"..Aku menyukaimu, Akashi." masih dengan muka yang datar. bahkan jika digambarkan mungkin seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas saat mengucapkannya.

"Eh?" Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

Pria yang bernama Mayuzumi itu hanya diam dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan terlihat tenang.

"Mayuzumi-san, kau barusan bilang apa?.."

"..Jangan berpura-pura tidak dengar, Akashi. aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

"T-tapi, kau?"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga, Mayuzumi-san" ucap Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"..." tidak ada balasan dari orang tersebut.

"Tumben tidak membaca novelmu seperti biasa, Mayuzumi-san?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan duduk bersender ditiang atap.

"..Apakah sebegitu mustahilnya aku bilang suka ke seseorang?" ucap Mayuzumi sambil menatap Akashi.

"..." hening kembali melanda. Akashi tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku serius kali ini, Akashi." ucapnya yang masih menatap Akashi yang terdiam duduk dilantai.

"..Aku-" "-Maaf, Mayuzumi-san.." ucap Akashi sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

Mayuzumi agak terkejut dengan penolakan itu. walaupun sebenarnya jika dilihat ia masih bersikap seperti biasa.

"Eh?.." ucap Mayuzumi.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-san.. aku tidak bisa.."

Mayuzumi terdiam.

"A-aku sebenarnya juga me-menyukaimu.." ucap Akashi yang masih menunduk dan berhasil menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"..Kalau begitu-"

"-Tapi." potong Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Mayuzumi-san.."

Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak. "..Kenapa?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk kembali ke kelasnya sambil menepuk pundak Mayuzumi yang sekarang terpaku diam tanpa kata-kata.

* * *

Mayuzumi berjalan pulang menuju ke luar pintu gerbang sekolahnya sambil membaca Light Novelnya seperti biasa. tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa fokus karena terngiang dengan ucapan saat Akashi menolaknya. disaat yang sama, dia juga bertanya-tanya apa alasan Akashi menolaknya. dia bahkan juga bilang ke Mayuzumi bahwa Akashi juga menyukainya.  
Karena terlalu pusing dengan pikirannya saat ini. ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan kembali fokus membaca Light Novelnya. 'Hal itu bisa kuurus nanti' batinnya.

**BRUK-!**

Mayuzumi menabrak seseorang dengan kencang secara tidak sengaja, yang berhasil membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah dan novelnya terlempar tidak terlalu jauh dari tangannya saat menahan badannya yang jatuh.

"Ughh.."

"..Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bod-" ucapannya terhenti saat mendapati siapa orang yang menabraknya barusan.

"Mayuzumi..-san?"

"Akashi?.."

"M-maaf, Mayuzumi-san. tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Mayuzumi yang jatuh terduduk tersebut.

"..Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil berdiri sendiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

"Ah, baguslah.."

Mayuzumi mengambil Light Novelnya yang terlempar tadi. Akashi hanya menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"U-uh.. tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi-san.. aku buru-buru. kalau begitu aku duluan ya." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Mayuzumi dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Mayuzumi hanya menatap kepergiannya dan lanjut membaca Light Novel nya sambil berjalan pulang.

"Aku lupa menanyakannya..." gumam Mayuzumi.

* * *

Mayuzumi memasuki perpustakaan di sekolahnya, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri "..Sepi.."

Ia mencari tempat duduk yang kira-kira nyaman untuk ditempatinya, disebelah jendela tempat paling pojok. angin sepoi-sepoi memasuki ruangan lewat jendela itu dan Mayuzumi bisa merasakan kesejukannya. Ia kemudian membuka Light Novel nya kembali dan melanjutkan membaca setiap lembaran tersebut.

**BRUK**

Seseorang duduk disamping Mayuzumi dan sepertinya orang itu tidak sadar jika Mayuzumi berada disampingnya. Mayuzumi tidak peduli dan masih fokus membaca Light Novel nya. itu tidak masalah selama orang disampingnya itu tidak berisik.

"Mayuzumi-san?" suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menengok kearah sumber suara untuk memastikan orang tersebut benar atau tidak.

"..Akashi?"

"Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan, Mayuzumi-san?" ucapnya kepada Mayuzumi sembari tersenyum lembut.

"..Tadi aku hanya ingin meminjam sebuah buku. dan kebetulan sepi jadi aku sekalian saja baca disini.."

"Sou ka" ucapnya lagi masih dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Mayuzumi kembali fokus kembali membaca Light Novel nya "Hnn.."

Akashi hanya menatapnya daritadi. ini sudah sekitar 10 menit Akashi menatap Mayuzumi. merasa dirinya ditatap, Mayuzumi angkat bicara.

"Apa?" dia masih fokus ke Light Novel nya

"Tidak.."

"Jangan menatapku terus, konsentrasiku membaca jadi hilang" ucapnya ketus

Akashi menghela nafas. dia berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin berjalan pergi. tiba-tiba Mayuzumi menahan tangannya untuk tidak membiarkan Akashi pergi. dia tetap masih fokus membaca LN nya.

"Mau kemana?"

"..Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku, Mayuzumi-san" ucapnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Mayuzumi.

"..Sou" Mayuzumi melepaskan tangannya dan masih fokus membaca LN nya.

Akashi akhirnya meninggalkannya dan berjalan ke salah satu rak diperpustakaan itu, mencari buku yang sedang ingin dilihatnya. Akashi sepertinya menemukan buku itu dan ingin mengambilnya.

'..Akashi' Akashi terkejut. buku yang ingin diambilnya terjatuh.

'Maaf, Akashi..' Dirinya sekarang berkeringat dingin.

**BRUGH!**

Mendengar suara itu, Mayuzumi langsung menaruh LN nya yang sudah dibatasi dengan pembatas di meja lalu langsung menuju ke sumber suara. dirinya terkejut mendapati Akashi yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Akashi! oi, Akashi!" ucap Mayuzumi sembari menggoncang pelan kedua bahunya.

"Nijimura..-san.."

"Eh?.."

**To be continued  
**

* * *

Halo minna-san ~ ketemu lagi dengan saya, Seishan XD  
Kali ini saya membawakan fanfic MayuAka desu ~ :3  
Sumimasen kalau gaje :"D dan Sumimasen juga karena ini judul kagak ada nyambung-nyambung nya :"x

_Aku minta Review 'ssu ~ jangan lupa ya, Readercchi ~ XD_

Salam,  
_Seishan 'ssu ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Promise ~**

**[MayuAka] [NijiAka]**

Rate T

Warning : bahasa absurd(?), gaje, ga nyambung, alur cepat, etc.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Seishan**

_Chapter 2 update 'ssu ~ _  
_Happy reading, Minna-cchi ~ '3')~_

* * *

**-=FLASHBACK=-**

"Akashi!" teriaknya dari kejauhan

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah pria bersurai hitam itu

"Aku mencintaimu" "-Jadi, berjuanglah dipertandingan ini" bisik pria bersurai hitam itu dari kejauhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hai', Nijimura-san" pria itu tersenyum kepadanya, rona merah nampak diwajahnya sekarang.

* * *

Ditahun kedua SMP nya, didalam Gym.

"Akashi.. aku harus berbicara denganmu. selesai latihan ini kau bisa ke perpustakaan sebentar, kan?" ucap pria yang bernama Nijimura itu kepada Akashi yang berada disampingnya

"Eh? aku bisa, Nijimura-san. memangnya ada apa?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Nijimura.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" pria itu tersenyum.

* * *

**GREK-**

Nijimura terlihat sedang duduk dijendela yang terbuka lebar disana. poninya terurai oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang memasuki ruangan lewat jendela itu.

"Yo, akashi. aku sudah menunggumu" ucap Nijimura yang terlihat tersenyum tapi agak memaksakan.

"Jadi ada apa, Nijimura-san?" ucapnya yang langsung saja menghampiri Nijimura yang duduk dijendela itu.

Nijimura kembali berdiri. dia menatap Akashi sejenak.

"Maaf..." ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Eh?" Akashi bingung

"Maaf, Akashi..." suaranya pelan. ia memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

"Nijimura-san?.." Akashi semakin dibuatnya bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, maafkan aku..."

Akashi terdiam. dia menunggu penjelasan lebih lengkap dari senpainya itu.

"Aku harus pergi ke Amerika.."

_'Eh?'_

"Aku dengar dari sana bahwa kondisi ayahku sudah stabil, tapi rumah sakit tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.."

"Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan mengabaikan segalanya dan menuju rumah sakit.."

"Jadi.."

"Tapi Nijimura-san akan kembali bukan?.." potong Akashi tiba-tiba.

Nijimura terdiam. Akashi menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan panjang untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang.

"Aku- aku akan selalu menghubungi Nijimura-san nanti. akan meneleponmu setiap hari, akan mengirimkan e-mail padamu setiap hari"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. dia berbicara dengan menatap dan tersenyum yang bisa dibilang agak dipaksakan ke arah Nijimura "Jadi, tidak masalah bukan?"

Nijimura menatap Akashi sekilas dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Nijimura-san... jawab aku.."

"Kita harus putus... Akashi.."

"Ni-"

"-Maaf, Akashi..." potong Nijimura tiba-tiba. dia masih melirik ke arah lain.

Akashi syok. tubuhnya tiba-tiba mereflek berlari meninggalkan Nijimura keluar perpustakaan dengan kencangnya.

* * *

Akashi menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. ia mencari pria yang bernama Nijimura, kaptennya. tumben sekali ia tidak terlihat didalam gym.  
Hubungannya setelah itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan dulu sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Nijimura. dia mengobrol, membicarakan tentang strategi untuk pertandingannya dan lain-lain. yang berubah hanyalah suasananya yang canggung. teman tim nya yang lain tidak tahu ini. tentu saja, Nijimura dan Akashi merahasiakan hubungannya dari yang lain.

"Walau tidak ada apa-apa, dan kondisinya malah memburuk, mungkin aku juga tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang."

Akashi mendengar suara itu dari balik pintu, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak lama kemudian setelah beberapa perbincangan didalam, Nijimura keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. ia melihat Akashi sedang terdiam disana.

"Oh, Akashi."

"Doumo"

"Tunggu, kau menguping, kan?" Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya

Akashi hanya diam menatap senpainya itu.

Nijimura menghela nafas "Kalau begitu.." "-Meski terlalu cepat, tapi kaulah kaptennya sekarang, Akashi."

"..Tapi masih belum diputuskan"

"Tentu saja sudah. kau mau memaksaku untuk terus jadi kapten setelah mendengar semua itu?" jawab Nijimura agak jengkel

"Merasa ragu?"

"Tidak. aku hanya mencemaskanmu, Nijimura-san.."

Nijimura berbalik. sekarang ia memunggungi Akashi "Karena itu aku tidak cemas sama sekali.."

"Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Kapten Akashi" Nijimura berjalan pergi.

"Nijimura-san!" panggil Akashi agak kencang

Nijimura berhenti berjalan pergi.

"Aku.. akan menunggumu.." Akashi tersenyum.

Nijimura terdiam sejenak. ia kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akashi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Akashi hanya menatap kepergiannya.

**-=End Of Flashback=-**

* * *

Mata Akashi terbuka _'Aku.. dimana?'_

Dia segera duduk dikasur yang ia tidurinya barusan. matanya melihat seluruh ruangan itu dengan teliti.

"UKS?.."

"Nggh.."

Akashi menengok ke sumber suara. ia mendapati seorang pria bersurai silver, Mayuzumi. dia sedang tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk dikursi samping kasurnya. ia menatap heran pria tersebut.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat muka Mayuzumi yang sedang tidur. baru saja Akashi ingin mencapai puncak kepalanya untuk mencoba mengelus rambutnya, Mayuzumi terbangun.

"Ngh.. Akashi?.."

Akashi salting, ia kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Y-ya, Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi menatapnya heran sekilas "Kau sudah siuman?" Mayuzumi mengucek matanya sekali.

"Mm-hm" Akashi mengangguk "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai aku siuman, Mayuzumi-san" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hnn.." Mayuzumi kembali membaca LN nya yang daritadi ia pegang saat tidur (Auth : Kaya apaan aja mas sampe ga dilepas pas tidur gitu *sweatdrop* /auth dibuang/)

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di UKS?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Tadi kau pingsan" jawabnya yang masih fokus membaca LN nya.

Akashi berusaha mengingat kembali.

"..Ah, aku ingat sekarang" Akashi tertawa kecil.

Mayuzumi melirik Akashi sekilas yang sedang tertawa kecil. baru saja ia ingin fokus ke LN. ia tiba-tiba melirik Akashi lagi karena melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

"Akashi.. kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Akashi mengusap air matanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mataku sepertinya kelilipan debu, Mayuzumi-san" ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"..Kenapa kau bisa pingsan tiba-tiba di perpustakaan?"

"Tadi aku hanya merasa pusing tiba-tiba dan sudah tidak kuat, jadi aku pingsan" "-Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Mayuzumi-san" sambungnya.

"Berhentilah berbohong, Akashi"

Akashi diam tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi "Tidak ada apa-apa. tidak usah khawatir, Mayuzumi-san" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"-Aku hanya mimpi buruk tadi" sambungnya.

"..Mimpi buruk?"

Akashi mengangguk. Mayuzumi menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah baikan bukan?"

Akashi mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Mayuzumi menenteng tasnya sembari membaca LN

Akashi tiba-tiba memegang ujung baju belakang Mayuzumi yang ingin pergi. "Boleh temani aku sebentar, Mayuzumi-san?.."

Mayuzumi diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. ia kembali duduk dikursi samping kasur yang Akashi tempati itu.  
Sudah beberapa menit hening. tidak ada yang bicara apapun. Akashi hanya diam, dan Mayuzumi masih membaca LN nya.

"..Akashi" dia menutup LN nya dan menatap Akashi.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"Hum, silahkan.."

"Nijimura itu siapa?"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

Hola minna-san ~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya Seishan '-')/

Saya merasa ini cerita kagak ada nyambung-nyambungnya... dan characternya itu agak OOC [[bpmemecry]]  
Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan ~ saya pendatang baru disini, harap maklum X'D

Saran sangat dibutuhkan, RnR? :'D

Salam,  
Seishan


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Akashi POV -**

_'aku akan menunggumu'_

"-shi"

_'eh?'_

"akashi!"

"e-eh? ya? mayuzumi-san?.."

* * *

**~ Promise ~**

**[MayuAka] [Slight!NijiAka]  
**

Rate T

Warning : bahasa absurd(?), judul sama cerita ga nyambung, gaje, ga nyambung, alur cepat banget(?), etc.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Seishan**

* * *

"ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga, mayuzumi-san" ucapku dengan tertawa kecil _'dia bercanda, kan?..'_

"tumben tidak membaca novelmu seperti biasa, mayuzumi-san?"

"aku serius kali ini, akashi"

"..aku-" _'juga mencintaimu'_ "-maaf, mayuzumi-san.."

"eh?.."

"maaf, mayuzumi-san.. aku tidak bisa.." _'aku masih ingin menunggunya..'_

"a-aku sebenarnya juga me-menyukaimu.." 'tapi..'

"..kalau begitu-"

"-tapi" _'aku memang mencintaimu.. tapi aku masih menunggunya kembali..'_

"maaf aku tidak bisa, mayuzumi-san"

* * *

**\- Di kediaman akashi -**

_**BRUK-**_

Akashi melempar tasnya ke kasur, lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengganti baju

_**BRUK!**_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh, akashi menatapnya heran. _'album?'_  
Akashi kemudian mengambil album itu dan melihat-lihat dalamnya. _'ini...album klub basketku saat SMP..'_  
Ia kemudian membalikkan lembaran-lembaran dari album tersebut dan tertawa kecil "rindu rasanya.."  
Gerakan tangannya yang membalikkan lembaran dari album tersebut berhenti seketika ketika sepasang bola matanya mendapati orang bersurai hitam yang sangat dikenalinya dulu "Nijimura-san.."

**TES-**

"..tuan muda?"

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya "ah, ya? ada apa?"

"..kenapa tuan muda..menangis?"

"eh?" akashi mengusap matanya, benar saja, matanya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata sekarang. ia cepat-cepat menghapus air mata tersebut

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa. hanya kelilipan" jawabnya singkat

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku, tanaka-san?.."

"daritadi saya memanggil anda, tuan muda. tapi anda tidak menyaut sama sekali, jadi saya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tuan muda."

"ah, maaf...aku tadi melamun. makan malam ya?"

Pelayan yang diyakini bernama tanaka itu hanya mengangguk sembari menatap tuan mudanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"aku akan segera kesana setelah ganti baju" ucapnya tersenyum ke arah pelayannya

"baiklah, tuan muda. saya permisi" pelayan itu menundukkan badannya dan berlalu begitu saja setelah ia meninggalkan kamar akashi dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

**\- Normal POV -**

Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan matanya "terang sekali..."

"tuan muda, air nya sudah siap"

Akashi berbalik untuk menatap pelayannya tersebut. "ya, aku akan segera mandi" ia mengulas senyumnya

* * *

"dingin.." mayuzumi duduk dibangku taman dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket.

"-maaf, mayuzumi-san. aku telat"

Mayuzumi mendongak ke arah sumber suara "...30 menit" "-kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan disini?"

Akashi menghela nafas "maaf, tadi ada sedikit hambatan.."

Mayuzumi berdiri dari duduknya dan jalan duluan didepan akashi. akashi hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dicafe yang mereka ingin datangi. akashi duduk dibangku depan mayuzumi yang sudah duduk duluan. seperti biasa, ia sekarang sedang membaca novel dengan seriusnya. akashi kemudian memesan sebuah kopi hangat kepada pelayan disana.

"kau tidak pesan sesuatu, mayuzumi-san?"

"tidak"

Akashi menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya selagi menunggu pesanannya datang. sudah 5 menit ia menunggu, pesanannya akhirnya datang dan ia hanya melihat cangkir tersebut datar. daritadi hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti tempat duduk mereka berdua. baru saja akashi ingin meminum kopinya

"akashi"

Akashi meminum kopinya sedikit dan kembali meletakannya di meja "ya, mayuzumi-san?"

"jadi bagaimana?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?" akashi menatapnya bingung

"kau lupa alasan kita bertemu hari ini?" ia masih fokus membaca LN nya

"tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok. tapi jika kau ingin bicara tolong tatap orangnya langsung, mayuzumi-san" akashi menghela nafas

"tidak masalah, cepat jelaskan saja"

"itu masalah bagiku"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas dan akhirnya menutup novelnya lalu menatap akashi datar. akashi hanya diam.

"oi akashi"

"ya?"

"..cepat jelaskan" mayuzumi jengkel "kau bilang akan menjelaskannya kan?"

"memang kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, mayuzumi-san?"

"tidak boleh?"

"dan kau tahu nama itu dari mana?"

"kau selalu menyebutkannya saat kau pingsan kemarin"

Mata akashi terbelalak "eh?.."

Mayuzumi menatapnya datar dan hanya diam menunggunya berbicara

"dia..dia itu senpaiku di SMP Teiko dulu, mayuzumi-san" akashi tersenyum

"jangan bohong"

"aku mengatakan kebenarannya.." akashi menghela nafas

"yang aku tanya itu hubunganmu dengannya"

"memang kenapa? apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?" akashi menghela nafasnya lagi

"tidak" _'dia memang tidak peka ya?!'_ batin mayuzumi gondok

"kalau begitu jangan tanya, mayuzumi-san"

"tapi aku ingin tahu"

Akashi menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya setelah menaruh uang diatas meja tersebut. mayuzumi menahan tangannya

"kau mau kemana, akashi?"

"aku ingin pulang"

"kau.."

"ada apa, mayuzumi-san?"

"dasar tidak peka"

"he?" akashi menatap mayuzumi bingung

"..benar-benar.." mayuzumi bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan akashi keluar cafe

Akashi yang tangannya masih ditarik terus mengikuti mayuzumi dari belakang dan menatapnya heran "mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi hanya diam saja dan tetap menarik tangan akashi sampai mereka telah sampai didepan pintu apartement yang bertuliskan "Mayuzumi Chihiro"  
Mayuzumi membuka pintunya dan membiarkan akashi masuk kedalam lalu menutup pintunya tersebut. mayuzumi meletakkan sepatunya begitu saja tanpa merapikannya. akashi hanya diam didepan pintu melihat mayuzumi

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak "untuk apa kita kesini, mayuzumi-san?.."

"kita bicara disini saja"

"bukannya masih ada tempat yang lain?.."

"memang kenapa? kau tidak suka?"

Akashi menghela nafas "ojamashimasu.." setelah merapikan sepatunya dan sepatu mayuzumi ia masuk ke ruang tamu

Akashi beridiri memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan- ruang tamu, dirinya cukup tidak percaya. tidak disangka ruangannya rapi dan tidak seberantakan seperti dipikirannya

"duduk saja" ucap mayuzumi santai yang sudah duduk bersender disofanya yang empuk

Akashi lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas karena kelakuan senpainya ini, setidaknya perlakukanlah tamu mu dengan baik bang.. _(Maaf, yang tadi itu author numpang lewat)_  
Akashi duduk dilantai yang berlapiskan karpet yang agak tebal didekat meja depan sofa. kedua tangannya memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya(?) untuk menahan dingin

"kau kedinginan, akashi?.." mayuzumi menatapnya datar

"uhhm.. hanya sedikit. kau tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangannya, mayuzumi-san?"

"seingatku aku sudah menyalakannya"

_'sejak kapan kau terus menyalakannya?'_ batin akashi yang tadinya ingin bertanya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekarang

Mayuzumi melemparkan jaketnya yang cukup tebal ke arah akashi "pakai saja"

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil dan segera memakaikan ke tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu "arigatou"

"Jaa, akashi. niji.. nijiruma itu siapa?.." tanya mayuzumi tiba-tiba

Akashi tertawa kecil "yang benar nijimura, mayuzumi-san"

"ah, sou. lalu dia siapa?" ucapnya datar

Akashi menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan "dia..mantan klub basket ku di teiko"

"ka-"

"sekaligus kekasihku mungkin?" akashi tertawa kecil

Sepasang bola mata itu berhasil terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan akashi, walaupun itu tertutup dengan muka datarnya. "kekasihmu?" tanya mayuzumi

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat

Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak "lalu mana dia sekarang?"

Sekarang giliran akashi yang terdiam sejenak "..dia..di amerika"

"amerika?"

"sudah 3 tahun dia pergi ke amerika.. tapi, aku belum mendapatkan kabar apapun darinya.."

Mayuzumi diam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan akashi lebih lengkap lagi

"-aku sudah meneleponnya tapi tidak bisa...sms pun tidak dibalas. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.." akashi menghela nafas

"dan jangan bilang kau masih menunggunya, begitu?"

Akashi diam

"jangan bercanda, akashi" "-kau masih mau menunggunya yang sekarang bahkan tidak jelas keberadaannya?"

Akashi masih terdiam dan menunduk

"kau hanya akan melukai dan membohongi dirimu sendiri jika begini terus jadinya" _(cie, tumben ngomongnya bener bang /dilempar)_

"tapi.."

"aku percaya dengannya, mayuzumi-san.." akashi tersenyum, yang bisa diartikan senyumannya itu adalah senyuman sedih

Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak "bodoh" mayuzumi bangun dari duduknya, dia menghampiri akashi lalu memeluknya tiba-tiba

"mayuzumi-san?.."

"aku memang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang sepertimu" ucap mayuzumi datar

_'kau memujiku?'_ batin akashi

"Maksudmu?.."

"kenapa kau begitu mempercayainya? setelah 3 tahun? dia menelantarkanmu begitu saja?"

"A-"

"kau masih mau mengharapkan orang seperti itu?"

"..." akashi tidak menjawab

"biar kutanya, apa sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi akashi terdiam

"kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya?"

Akashi agak kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan mayuzumi barusan. dia tiba-tiba memeluk mayuzumi kembali

"lalu aku harus apa? melupakannya begitu saja?.."

"itu terserah padamu saja, akashi" "kau harus mengambil keputusan itu sendiri"

"..susah" akashi berbicara dengan sangat pelan

"hmm?"

"melupakan sesuatu itu sulit, mayuzumi-san.."

"kau bisa jika sesuatu itu ditimbun dengan sesuatu yang baru"

"eh? yang baru?.."

"misalnya aku" _(bang, anak orang itu dimodusin.. /dibuang)_

"eh?.."

Mayuzumi melepas pelukannya, ia memegang kedua bahu akashi dan menatap akashi datar "ada aku disini, akashi"

"aku siap untuk selalu berada di sisimu dan setia padamu-" "-tidak seperti.. err.. mura mura itu.."

"nijimura, mayuzumi-san" akashi tertawa kecil

_'ah, tunggu...' 'tadi dia bicara apa?'_ batin akashi

"mayuzumi-san..barusan kau bicara apa?.."

"kau tidak sebudek itu kan?" mayuzumi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu akashi

Wajah akashi memerah tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh mayuzumi. ia salting tiba-tiba. mayuzumi hanya menatapnya datar

"a-ah.. aku ingat aku ada urusan jam segini" akashi melihat jam tangannya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kepintu keluar apartement "J-jaa, aku pulang dulu, mayuzumi-san.. mata ashita" akashi tersenyum canggung ke arah mayuzumi lalu langsung berlari untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. mayuzumi hanya flatface melihat tingkah aneh kouhainya barusan

_'jadi..apa jawabannya?'_ batin mayuzumi

**-=TBC=-**

* * *

Holla, mina-saaan- ohisashiburi-

Maafkan sei karena update terlalu lama, huee- soalnya waktu itu ide sempet buntu... jadi kudiemin beberapa hari eh malah kelupaan.. :^ /dihajar  
dan lagi-lagi alurnya bujubuneng sangat terlalu cepat- [[bpmemecry]]  
dan maaf juga... jujur saja karena selang 1 minggu saya baru ngerjain lagi..jadi ga nyambung? :^ /ditabokreaders

Dan arigatou untuk fav/follow/reviews nya minna, aku terharu- ;-; /slap

**Untuk Yuuki-san :**

**Terima kasih sekali dengan sarannya, yuuki-san. tapi karena saya emang kebiasa pake alur cepet jadi ga bisa gimana gituh... xD maafkan- /dzig**  
**ahaha- diusahakan- /kebetulanauthnyajugasukapairitu**

**Untuk vanka nee-san : **

**ahaha, terimakasih sudah membaca xD silahkan, udah diupdate chapter 3 nya, tunggu ya yang chapter ke 4 nya- /kagaktaudahkapan**

Salam,  
_Seishan -nodayo_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Promise ~**

**[MayuAka]  
**

Rate T

Warning : bahasa absurd(?), judul sama cerita ga nyambung, gaje, cerita ga nyambung, alur cepat banget(?), typo(s), etc.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Seishan**

* * *

Mayuzumi kebetulan melihat Akashi sedang mengobrol dengan Reo- ya, salah satu pemain inti di klub basket mereka. entah kenapa Mayuzumi agak kesal melihat mereka berdua mengobrol seakrab itu

"Aka-"

Baru ingin menghampirinya yang dipanggil segera pergi meninggalkan Mayuzumi setelah makhluk berambut merah tersebut- Akashi melihat Mayuzumi yang ingin menyapanya. Mayuzumi pundung seketika, _'Aku salah apa?'_ batinnya.  
Sudah empat kali ia mengalami ini. yang pertama, saat sedang istirahat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di tangga untuk naik ke atas atap, Akashi yang sedang lewat melihat Mayuzumi menuruni tangga segera pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Mayuzumi, sisanya terjadi ditempat lain dan apa yang dilakukan Akashi kepada Mayuzumi pun sama seperti sebelumnya.  
_'Ada apa sih dengannya?'_ batin Mayuzumi gondok.

"Yo! Mayuzumi-san!"

Mayuzumi menengok ke arah suara tersebut berasal. "..Doumo."

"Hei! Kenapa hanya 'halo, halo' terus sih yang kau sebutkan saat ada yang menyapamu?"

Mayuzumi mengabaikan orang didepannya- Hayama Koutarou. ia mengambil LN dari sakunya dan kembali membacanya sembari meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Oi! Mayuzumi-san!" Hayama menghampiri Mayuzumi dan berjalan sejajar disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membaca itu sih?"

"Karena ini menarik."

Hayama mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-san, kenapa tadi wajahmu terlihat kesal?"

"Karena kau mengangguku."

"Chigau! chigau! bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu?"

"Saat Akashi sedang bicara berdua dengan Reo-nee."

Mayuzumi berhenti membaca sejenak lalu membaca LNnya kembali, "Dan?" ucapnya yang masih terfokus dengan LNnya.

"Mayuzumi-san suka dengan Akashi kan? kan?" ucap Hayama penasaran.

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya bosan "Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Sudah kuduga!" Hayama tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Mayuzumi entah kemana. Mayuzumi malas mengurusinya, ia ingin segera sampai di atap agar bisa tenang membaca LNnya sendirian. hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan rasa pundungnya tadi.

* * *

"Nee, nee, minna ~" teriak Hayama sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang sekarang itu sedang saling mengobrol dikoridor yang agak sepi.

"Mou, urusai wa ne." balas Mibuchi.

"Yo! Hayama! ada apa?" balas Nebuya dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Naa, naa. sebenarnya.."

Mibuchi dan Nebuya memperhatikan Hayama.

"Mayuzumi-san itu suka dengan Akashi!"

Hening sejenak.

"APAA!?" teriak Nebuya ga nyante(?)

Mibuchi dan Hayama reflek menutup kupingnya, "Pelankan suara mu dong!" Hayama gondok.

"Aku sudah tahu kok."

Kedua makhluk lainnya menengok ke arah sumber suara, "Apa?" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu dari dulu. kalau dia menyukai Sei-chan."

"He!? Reo-nee tau darimana!?" tanya Hayama.

"Sei-chan sering membicarakannya denganku kok. Sei-chan juga menyukainya katanya~"

"He?! Maji de!?"

"Pelankan suara mu." Mibuchi sewot.

"Lalu, lalu? mereka sudah jadian?" tanya Hayama penasaran.

Mibuchi menghela nafas. "Kalau yang itu belum."

"He? nande?"

"Entahlah, mereka berdua sama-sama lemot sih. jadi susah."

"Ah! aku ada ide!" ucap Hayama.

Hayama merangkul pundak Mibuchi dan Nebuya lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Ide bagus."

"Kau bisa diandalkan juga ternyata Hayama!" Nebuya menepuk punggung Hayama.

"Ittai!"

"Hahaha- gomen, gomen."

"Kalau begitu, nanti ya?"

"Wakatta."

* * *

Mayuzumi memasuki gym, ia agak heran dengan apa yang didapatinya sekarang. "..Kenapa tidak ada orang?.." Mayuzumi memperhatikan sekitar. matanya berhenti berkeliling setelah mendapati seorang pria mungil berambut merah- Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di bench sembari memainkan hpnya.

Mayuzumi menghampiri Akashi, "Akashi."

Akashi tersentak kaget, ia reflek menutup hpnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya "A-ah, Mayuzumi-san... doumo.."

Mayuzumi sedikit heran melihat tingkah Akashi barusan, "Doumo." Mayuzumi duduk disebelahnya.

Hening. tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. keduanya terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Akashi sedari tadi hanya menatap ke arah lantai dengan wajahnya yang memerah. ya, memerah. ia gugup hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya menatap Akashi dengan agak heran. tumben sekali dia berkelakuan seperti ini.

"Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya kemana? mereka belum datang?"

"Mm-hm.." Akashi mengangguk.

Mayuzumi menatap Akashi. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Akashi? kau aneh..."

"Aneh? aneh bagaimana?" Akashi berusaha mendongak melihat Mayuzumi, wajahnya merah.

"Dari tadi pagi kau selalu menghindariku... oi, wajahmu merah. kau tidak apa-apa?.."

"Eh? aku tidak apa-apa Mayuzumi-san.." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Mayuzumi dan menatap lantai lagi.

"Benarkah?" Mayuzumi menggenggam bahunya dan menggesernya sehingga Akashi menatap Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi menaruh tangannya di dahi Akashi.

Wajah Akashi sudah sangat merah, bahkan sudah melebihi warna rambutnya.

"Oi, Akashi... kau baik-baik saja kan?.."

"A-aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sekarang sudah dianggap 'imut' oleh Mayuzumi.

"..." Mayuzumi memeluk Akashi erat.

"M-mayuzumi-san?" Akashi terkejut.

"Aku menyerah.."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlalu imut, aku menyerah."

"Imut?.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jadilah kekasihku." 

**DEG-  
**

Wajah Akashi sudah merah padam sekarang. "E-eh?"

Mayuzumi masih memeluk Akashi dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku..."

Akashi melirik Mayuzumi sekilas. wajahnya terlihat sangat santai seperti orang yang sudah pasti akan diterima cintanya. Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain, Mayuzumi-san, maaf.."

"He?.." Mayuzumi sontak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Akashi. ia reflek melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Akashi.

"Kau menyukai orang lain? siapa?.."

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Mukamu bisa lebih biasa kan?"

"Ha- mpph-!?" ucapan Mayuzumi harus terpotong tiba-tiba karena kecupan singkat dari bibir Akashi.

"Hadiah." Akashi tertawa kecil.

Mayuzumi diam sejenak. _'Sialll!'_ batinnya.

Mayuzumi mendorong tiduran tubuh Akashi ke bench. "Kau sengaja memancingku ya?"

Akashi berkeringat dingin "Mayuzumi-sa- mmph?!"

Mayuzumi mencium bibir Akashi tiba-tiba, sontak Akashi terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Akashi?"

"I-ini di gym. orang lain akan melihat kita, Mayuzumi-san!" ucap Akashi panik.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya. "Aku tidak peduli."

**-=OWARI=-**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

"Yosh! berjalan lancar, Reo-nee!" Hayama memberikan jempolnya ke arah Mibuchi dan Nebuya.

"Untung saya pelatih sedang tidak bisa hadir, fuuhh.." Nebuya menghela nafas lega.

"Ayo kita pulang~ hari ini spesial tempat ini dipesan untuk mereka berdua~"

"Ha'i, Reo-nee~"

**-Owari-**

* * *

Uhuk-Co cweet-Uhuk

Doumo, minna-san. akhirnya kelar juga ini ff *tinju ff/?*  
Terima kasih untuk selama ini yang udah kasih saran dan kritiknya, review/follow/fav nya. tanpa kalian saya ga bakal bisa sejauh ini ;-; sungguh-sungguh terima kasihh- *sujud-sujud/?* /ditendang

Tunggu karya saya yang lainnya ya minna~ /yaelah  
Butuh sequel? /enggak/ ya udah, saya juga males buatnya :^ /dibuang

Salam, Seishan _-desu_


End file.
